The invention relates to a plasma torch system comprising a high-frequency plasma torch with a plasma torch device for generating therein a plasma flame by supplying high-frequency power, and a processing chamber for positioning therein workpieces which are to be processed by means of the plasma flame.
The invention further relates to a method of operating a plasma torch system comprising a high-frequency plasma torch with a plasma torch device for generating a plasma flame and a processing chamber for processing a workpiece with the aid of the plasma flame.
Such plasma torches can be used, for example, for coating workpieces or for evaporation coating, in which case, an additive such as a metal powder is introduced into the plasma flame and is deposited as coating or as evaporated layer on the workpiece. Herein, the plasma flame is generated by high-frequency heating, for example, by high-frequency induction heating or by high-frequency heating in cavity resonators.